The present invention relates to a rotor segment of a rotor of a rotating electrical machine and to a rotor of a rotating electrical machine.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Rotors of electrical machines having laminated cores are composed of laminated-core segments of individual rotor segments. Each laminated-core segment is designed as a stack of segment laminations, with the stack being composed of a multiplicity of individual segment laminations, and arranged on a carrier surface of a laminated-core carrier of the rotor. Such laminated-core segments are adapted to the radius of the laminated-core carrier or to the radius of an air gap between the rotor and a stator of an electrical machine. Such laminated-core segments typically rest against the carrier surface in a planar manner, such that any curvature of a contour of a cross section of the laminated-core segments on the carrier-surface side corresponds to the radius of the laminated-core carrier or air gap. This requires a specific contour for each radius. The segment laminations of which such laminated-core segments are composed are cut out by means of a laser cutting system, for example, their contour being adapted to the radius of the respective carrier surface.
It would be desirable and advantageous to address prior art shortcomings.